The Chosen
by JustinAsselstine
Summary: The continuing story of the Human Paladin, Gawyn Trakand.


The Chosen  
  
Part 1: Freeport Liberated  
  
The sound of steel on steel could be heard as Gawyn brought his sword up to meet the sword of the militia guard. Ducking under the next swing, Gawyn brought his sword up into the chest of the guard. Pulling his blade free, Gawyn surveyed the scene around him. All around him, the Knights of Truth, Priests of Marr and the forces of the Alliance fought with the forces of the Freeport Militia. The final battle for the fate of Freeport was at hand and Gawyn was in the middle of it. Gawyn spun around as two people came running up to him.  
  
"Hey bro, the guard towers in the Commonlands are under our control," Purim said as she came to a halt.  
  
"And our forces are gathering for the assault on the gates," added Sankekur. "Phawn's battalion and Kaene's battalion are waiting for the command from you before they begin the attack."  
  
"Tell Phawn to strike the western gates and Kaene to strike the eastern. While the guards are dispersed to fight our troops I'll sneak in through the sewers and assault Sir Lucan himself."  
  
"There's no way you can take the troops inside the militia house yourself."  
  
"I wont risk the lives of my friends in a duty that is mine. It's what Myrik would have wanted."  
  
"Ok bro, but be careful. Myrik lost his life trying to fulfill this duty. Don't make the same mistake."  
  
"I won't," Gawyn replied as he hugged his little sister. "Tell Phawn to be careful, she has to protect our daughter. Good luck you guys."  
  
As Gawyn watched his sister and one of his closest friends run off, he made a silent prayer to the Prime Healer to protect them. Sheathing his sword, Gawyn walked slowly towards the entrance to the sewers. Making his way through the darkened corridors, Gawyn's thoughts fluttered among many things.  
  
Gawyn remembered the first time he had met Phawn. A lone wood elf in a battle against a giant spider. Calling on his holy powers, Gawyn had defeated the spider and saved the young elf and despite Gawyn's attempts to get the grateful girl to leave him be, she had continued pestering him for months.  
  
"Who would have thought I'd fall in love with her," Gawyn thought to himself with a smile.  
  
Gawyn's memories then flashed to his wedding at the holy altar in Lake Rathe.  
  
"Phawn looked so beautiful that day."  
  
Gawyn's memories then briefly switched to the wedding night in the couple's room in HighKeep and a blush crept onto his face. It seemed Phawn had many talents beyond tracking and fighting.  
  
Finally as Gawyn reached the exit of the sewers another thought crossed his mind. He thought of Phawn today, her stomach just beginning to grow with their unborn daughter within.  
  
"I must defeat Sir Lucan. I must make sure my daughter can grow up in a world free of tyranny and evil," Gawyn muttered as he drew Altashere from its sheathe.  
  
As Gawyn stepped from the sewer he glanced around for any militia guards. Seeing none Gawyn crept slowly through the shadows until he reached the back door of the militia house. Slowly Gawyn eased the door open and slipped inside.  
  
"Stop where you are," a voice said from the other side of the room.  
  
Quickly drawing a dagger from his belt, Gawyn flung it at the voice. The dagger embedded itself in the throat of the guard as he fell, gurgling, to the ground. Without stopping Gawyn drew Altashere from its sheathe and ran across the room. Guards began pouring into the room. Gawyn spun around in the graceful moves of a true blademaster, his blade seeming to be everywhere at once. Swords and shields were knocked away, bodies crumpling to the floor as Gawyn continued his dance of death. Altashere burned brightly in the dark room as it connected with guard after guard. Spinning to his left, Gawyn parried the thrusts of three guards before decapitating one of them. Finally Gawyn began to tire as he continued to parry and thrust against what seemed to be the entire militia.  
  
"Invigorius," Gawyn muttered as a yellow light surrounded him.  
  
His fatigue now temporarily gone, thanks to his spell, Gawyn continued his battle.  
  
Finally there was only one guard left. Gawyn charged at the guard and leapt into the air, swinging his sword down hard. The guard brought his sword up to block, but Altashere flared bright red and slashed through the sword and into the guard's chest. Pulling his sword from the guard's chest, Gawyn surveyed the room. The bodies of fourteen guards littered the ground.  
  
"No one, should be capable of this," Gawyn muttered with a great feeling of sadness. "No one should have to be."  
  
Gawyn pushed open the door and stepped inside. Inside stood a man in blood red armour. In each of his hands rested a deadly looking long sword.  
  
"You must be Gawyn Trakand. I have heard much of the disciple of Myrik. They say you are far more powerful than Myrik. I hope so for Myrik was far too easy to kill."  
  
"For that you will pay, D'Lere."  
  
"I think not," Sir Lucan replied with a smirk. "There are rumours that you show powers bordering beyond what a mortal man should be capable of. Let me test these so-called powers. En Garde!"  
  
"Let's rumble," Gawyn replied with a smile.  
  
Charging, the two soldiers swung, their swords clashing loudly. Their blades began to move quicker and quicker, parrying, thrusting and slashing. Suddenly the blades were merely blurs as the two men began to fight with all their skill. The sound of metal on metal was constant as Gawyn brought his sword up to parry one of Lucan's blades then down to block the other. Gawyn leapt into the air as a sword passed under his feet. Swinging while in midair, Altashere knocked Lucan's other blade from his hand, spinning across the room to imbed itself in a wall.  
  
Gawyn jumped back as Lucan's remaining blade flew towards him.  
  
"Not so good with only one blade eh Lucan?"  
  
"Die!" was the only response Gawyn received.  
  
Suddenly in a blur of motion, faster than humanly possible, Gawyn sprang forward. Sir Lucan swung his sword at Gawyn, cutting deep into Gawyn's arm. Shrugging off the blow, Gawyn drove Altashere upward with his other arm, shoving it into Lucan's chest. Lucan's body slowly fell to the ground.  
  
"Your reign of terror is at an end," Gawyn said with a huge smile, before pulling Altashere from Lucan's chest.  
  
Suddenly, Gawyn fell to his knees, blood pooling around him. As the world began to fade, Gawyn tried to place his hand on his shoulder in order to call on his innate ability, but could not summon the strength. With that the darkness consumed him.  
  
Gawyn slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Bout time you woke up, bro," the overly cheerful voice of Purim greeted him.  
  
"Where's Phawn?" Gawyn asked as soon as it all came back to him.  
  
"Geez, don't even ask how the battle went. Just where's Phawn?"  
  
"Don't joke with me Purim. Where is my wife!"  
  
"Simmer down, bro. She's in the other room sleeping. Fighting a battle while you have a little girl inside you kicking the hell out of your insides takes it out of you."  
  
"Alright. Now that you've made it clear that Phawn is ok, how'd the battle go?"  
  
"Good news, bro. The militia's defeated and the Lordknights are in charge. The Knights of Truth and Priests of Marr have named you leader of the city."  
  
"Bah, go find Ektar and tell him he's the leader now. I'm a soldier, not a politician."  
  
Grabbing a scroll and a quill, Gawyn wrote a quick note.  
  
"Go give this to Valeron Dushire. It's an official notice declaring Ektar Silverwynd the new leader of the City of Freeport. It also names Valeron Dushire, second in command. He'll keep Ektar from screwing the city up too bad. Now go away and let me get some sleep."  
  
"Sleep well, bro."  
  
*A Week Later*  
  
Gawyn stood, surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Gawyn Trakand," a voice said in the darkness.  
  
Suddenly a young human woman of immense beauty appeared before Gawyn.  
  
"Hello, Gawyn."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Erollisi Marr, the Queen of Love," the woman replied with a beautiful smile."  
  
As soon as she said so, Gawyn knew she spoke the truth.  
  
"Lady Marr," Gawyn said, dropping into a kneel. "How may I serve you?"  
  
"Gawyn, twenty-seven years ago, I was forced to take on a mortal form by the Prince of Hate. I wandered the world of Norrath tired, poor and alone, until one day a young man took me into his house and gave me food and shelter. I stayed with this man and helped him look after his small farm in the plains of Karana. We eventually fell in love and were married. Four years later my sister, Tunare and your patron deity, Rodcet Nife banded together to break the curse on me and restore my immortal power. In revenge for this Innoruuk killed the man, however unknown to Innoruuk I was with child. The child was born after my powers were restored and thus gained the power of a god in his veins."  
  
With this Erollisi stared into Gawyn's eyes.  
  
"Gawyn, have you noticed your strength and speed have been increasing? You are now quicker in both hand and foot speed than most mortal humans. The child I gave birth to I named after an ancient warrior- prince who saved his world from a great demon.... I named that child Gawyn Trakand. You are my son. You contain the blood of god within you. Now it is manifesting itself and you are ready to begin your true training. You will set sail for the island of Wyndia, where you will be trained by the Dragonknights of Ryuu. You may take only two people with you and you must set out Tommorow."  
  
"I have so much to ask you Lady Marr."  
  
"The answers will come in time, my son, and please call me, mother."  
  
"Yes mother," Gawyn said with the happiness of finally finding his mother.  
  
"Have you decided who you will take with you?"  
  
"Kaene for sure, he is an excellent fighter and a trustworthy friend. I would also take Phawn, but she is in no shape to fight and I will not risk her life or the life of my daughter. I choose Purim for my second companion."  
  
"Very well, my son. I will go to the three of them tonight and tell them of what must be done. Goodbye for now and good luck, my child."  
  
Gawyn bolted up in bed. Looking to his side, he saw Phawn staring at him with a sad look.  
  
"Love, I'm sorry, but I have to leave," Gawyn said as he kissed Phawn softly on the forehead.  
  
"I know," Phawn replied as she buried her face in Gawyn's chest and began to cry.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
